ROTBTD: The Sun And The Moon
by Corona Frost
Summary: The Big Four Become Guardians. this is my trash for all my little big four ideas that I think up. I will have have enough big things to keep things interesting for me. Don't read this if you don't want to see OCs, random ideas, jackunzel or merricup. If you're ok with all that, read on (i expect 10% of my normal readers)
1. Not Jackunzel

**In A Place And Time No Longer Known To The World…**

_A tender steam, a bubbling brook flows freely from the north. Beside this brook, this roiling stream, two children laugh and play. These children are not the sort you see today. They are not bound by the great net of the world that has been woven for teenagers today. There are no weeks or months or years, only moons. One girl, one boy, sitting beside the stream, innocent and beautiful. The girl's smooth, white arms dabble into the water, splashing the boy with the clear water. The boy is older than her, and smiles as he shakes the small drops of water off his head. Each is dressed in a single white clot, pinned at their shoulders with a brass clip. The boy's clip is the moon, he was born on the night of the crescent. On the girl's is the sun, she was born on the day that celebrated the sun's birth. Around the girl's neck is a purple ribbon, on the end of it lies an amulet, the sign of her family. It is a precious metal that can no longer be found on the earth, inlaid with amethyst. She holds it up and points to him, her mouth moves, but we cannot hear words because of the stream. Maybe their language had no noise at all. The boy reaches inside the cloth covering his chest and pulls out an amulet. His is silver, and inlaid with the finest sapphire. She compares hers to his and then smiles, leaning her pretty little head on his shoulder. He slides his arm around her waist. She has golden hair that waves around her head and he has silver hair that flies to an invisible wind. His eyes are as black as flint and reflect light sharply. Her eyes are a soft blue and reflect light in blurry shapes. Suddenly, she pulls her head off his shoulder and cranes her neck to look him in the eye. Her lips are moving again. The boy looks surprised, his silvery eyebrows jump up, creasing his forehead. The girl stares at him expectantly, waiting. He stared unto the water, mumbling something. His eyes met hers from under his thin, petite, brows. She bites her lip gently, and he averted his eyes to look into the stream. Her mouth moved again, and he closed his eyes. Her head tilted…waiting. Waiting for an answer. Then he smiled and turned to her, saying something teasing, flicking her streaming golden hair out of his face. She stares into the water, her blue eyes liquidizing. Her smooth skin crumples with sadness. The boy is surprised, and slips his arm around her waist, trying to make up for his apparent mistake. Without looking him in the eyes, that he may see her tears, the girl pushes him away, running across the stepping stones that allowed them to come here. Her feet are those of a dancer. He tries to follow, but his feet were made for work, and are large and sturdy. He falls into the water. She was too far into the forest to hear his scream._

**This is NOT a Jackunzel, it will not be explained until much later in the story, so you can try making guesses to it if you want.**

******I am now a Review Revolution-er Look It Up: s/5562528/1/Review-Revolution**


	2. Don't Know what to call this yet

**You wouldn't believe how long this took….. That's all.**

'Rapunzel stared. The whole city was under her, it was beautiful. She could see the townspeople walking around and talking to each other. She sighed lightly.

' 'Beautiful, isn't it?' Flynn came up behind her, Rapunzel smiled, spreading her arms to catch the wind in her hands. Yes, it was beautiful.

' 'M'lady?' A timid voice from behind her, definitely not Flynn's. She spun around, resting her elbows on the railing, smiling a small boy lifted himself through the entry in the middle of the great round room. Rapunzel ran to help him up.

' 'You must come with me' he whispered as soon as I was close enough to hear his breathy whisper, 'You are not safe with him, he is a ruffi— '

'Flynn pushed her aside, smiling, 'Blondie, you must not be so trusting of strangers, they can be very deceiving.' But Rapunzel smiled as she looked at the boy. She loved children. She took a step towards the boy, going to him like he was a timid animal.

'This time, the push from Flynn was not gentle. And without a word, he went toward the boy. He didn't know it, but Rapunzel saw the knife…'

Elsa looked over the edge of her book, hoping that her little sister was already asleep. Not a chance, Anna never went to bed during a bed time story. _Knife, _she thought, _in a children's book? These people are crazy. _She took a peek at the future events …And_ stupid. A girl with 70 feet of hair could never do that._

Up till now, the story had simply been a happy romantic story. Now it was just stupid.

'She took a breath and plunged on, hoping to finish it so quickly that her sister wouldn't figure out what happened, 'Then Rapunzel, with a heroine-ic scream, slid herself across the floor, And grabbed the boy, running past Flynn, and crashing into the low wall, pushing herself in between Flynn and the boy.

'Flynn brandished the knife at her, walking forward. Then Rapunzel jumped off the building.'

'Then what?' Anna stared at Elsa, her bright eyes wide.

'That's the end.' She whispered, she did not tell her about the last sentence of the horrid story: 'She was dead before she hit the floor'. She put the book in the shelf, planning to burn it next time she got the chance. Next to it was the _Chronicles of Jack Frost, _the favourite book of both girls.

Anna opened her mouth to protest against Elsa's unfair ending. Then she squealed loudly.

'Elsa! Elsa! It's snowing! SNOWING! In the middle of SUMMER! Jack Frost IS REAL! I TOLD YOU SO! Let's GO OUTSIDE." Anna sounded so excited and, for a second, her sister let herself believe that Jack Frost might be real.

Elsa shook her head. _No, your highness, there is no Jack Frost._ Ever since she had been a child, she had kept herself from believing in Jack. It was just too good. To think that there might be someone like her. A freak.

Twenty minutes later,, after changing and helping Anna find her winter clothes (which she had been too lazy to put in a box and store for later, and hid it under her other clothes), the two girls were outside.

_Bliss. _The snow floated serenely around her, enveloping her in the biting cold. She could feel the prickles on her face as she danced with her sister. She watched each of the beautiful snowflakes twirl around her Anna's rosy cheeks, catching in her woollen coats and mittens, her hazelnut-brown hair, and her thick, long lashes.

At moments like these, Elsa knew that she was the most blessed person in the world.

Jack Frost flew above the cosy little town of Arindelle. Warmest summer in the world, they said. _Not anymore_. Jack floated above the mayhem of screaming children and hollering parents trying to keep their children from frostbite.

He saw two girls run out of the big, wooden palace doors. Curious, he floated down and watched as the two girls- one with brown hair and one with white hair like his. _Early greying?_ She had blue eyes, but did not have his pale, 'dead' complexion, but rosy cheeks, a little red nose, and pink lips.

Jack smiled as he perched on a roof to watch the two girls play. Then he saw it, on the other side of the palace gardens, a young man with brown hair and a fur coat. He was staring at the girls. Then he sent a torrent of light green flecks at the two girls.

Jack watched as the boy flew away… into the Northern Lights.

Without wasting another second, he kicked his feet up and flew towards the North Pole.

Everyone was already there when he came. They were standing in a semi-circle. Each of them gave Jack their signature looks of sympathy. North looked gruff and avoided eye contact.

Tooth's purple eyes were round with sorrow as if she felt his (rather non-existent) pain. She fluttered towards him, reaching her hand for his shoulder.

Bunny leaned against the wall, flipping his boomerang gang-ishly, ignoring Jack completely.

Sandy just puffed his cheeks and looked at the floor.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, hoping that he didn't sound as scared as he was.

He did.

Tooth floated closer, putting one of her hands on each of his shoulders, and, for once, Jack didn't notice how close she was.

"We're leaving."

"What?" He croaked.

"The moon told us to leave"

"What?" his voice felt rusty.

"He's going to turn us back into humans, and we're going to live our lives from where we left off."

"What?" His throat must have been made of sand paper.

She shook his shoulders gently, "Jack…" She seemed on the verge of tears.

So North stepped in for her, "We never told you before because we didn't see it coming. The moon told us just last night."

Jack shrugged Tooth off, "But you guys can't leave me alone, I just got here…You guys are my only friends. Can't one of you stay?" He looked around the room. They were more than friends, they were the only family he had had in three hundred years.

North shook his head, "We cannot stay, what the moon says is final. But we are not leaving you alone." Jack looked up, and North continued, "There is a new guardian who has been chosen. You, for training purposes, will go find the new guardian and explain what we do. We will wait for you."

Jack nodded, "Okay, where do a find him?"

North glanced at Tooth, who smirked lightly and stifled a giggle. "She, actually," He said, smiling, "A rather pretty blonde she."

Jack moaned, "You did not…"

North grinned, putting on an innocent face, "Not me, the moon."

Jack looked up at the night, the moon glowed enchantingly from its' post up in the sky, "The moon, huh?"

Jack floated on the breeze, holding the map above him. He couldn't make the heads or tails of it but didn't mind. He had more important things to think about.

_I really need to wind down, _he thought. Jack let himself fall, head down, hoodie protecting him from the wind, falling down and down. Catching himself right before he hit the ground. He slowly turned himself onto his back. His legs floated above his head, all stretched out. Snow whirled around him lightly. A cold breeze wafted through the trees, and joined the snowflakes in their frivolous play.

Jack loved this, to just sit and admire the flakes. As they danced and ran. The smaller ones flew in dizzy circles, riding the air so lightly that they seemed weightless. Each different, each one stood out. Being different sounded so good.

But Jack knew what being different really was. When you're not a fancy, free snowflake, whose only job is to ride the wind, up and down. Just to be unique. That's what Jack wanted. Freedom. He looked at the snowflake.

He wanted to know what was going to happen…to be sure of his safety.

That's what the snowflake lost when it became free.

"Up on yer' feet, Frost boy." _A_ _girl_. _Strong_ _accent_. _Irish_? "Come on then, up on yer' skinny branches." _No_, _Scottish_. _Branches_? _My legs._

Jack raised his eyes to growl an answer when he realized that there was an arrow pointed at his face. A black arrow. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the memories from coming back. Sandy. Standing there. Black arrow in his back, slowly turning black.

This was not good.

He stood, looking at the girl. She had black curls that looked dead. Her eyes were navy blue and dull, but her expression was fierce.

Jack felt sick, _Pitch used a normal person,_ the idea was so appalling. He thought of the girl with a bunch of friends, with differently coloured hair. Blonde, maybe.

I wondered if this was the type of girl I could charm. I looked at her expression and winced. Probably not.

"What are ya' making faces at me for?" Jack winced again.

"I…um…I…kinda."Needless to say it was hard to talk with a arrow five inches from your heart, he considered flying away. She wouldn't have time to blink before he was in the sky. He crouched his legs, getting ready to spring.

**Longer that my recent one, but shorter than I would like, this story is going to full of oddly sized chapters, you can count on it. Thanks for reading, blah, blah, blah. What do I put down here. If you have any suggestions, please put them down, I'm here all week.**


End file.
